


Cherry Blossom Blues

by Missdeath



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdeath/pseuds/Missdeath
Summary: Alone beneath  the beautiful cherry blossom tress in Elfhelm Guts allows his mind to run wild with the worries he had tried so hard to suppress. With a heavy conscience his heart offers a guilt filled apology to her. Hoping she would hear it. Hoping she would accept it.





	Cherry Blossom Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a song I was listening to recently so I decided to tweak the words a little to fit what I think Guts was thinking about while waiting for casca in Elfhelm. Anyway the song is Broken Melody by Tessane Chin and the characters belong to Kentaro Miura

I hope you know I never meant to make you cry. Even as we get buried deeper into the pit of this abys I want to take some time to let you know that I am glad you were in my life because you made me grow into a better man.

I can't deny I took some time to get over the other you and to be kinder to the person you are now and even though my heart is still bruise, I really want to say...

I only give to you the best I had Casca, with every tear I shed. All I wanted was to love you but I hurt you so much more in the end.

I never could imagine waking up in the morning without you next to me and even though our love is gone there was a time you had the best of me. I never could imagine waking up in the morning... Now it's plain to see, how my heart is a victim of just another broken melody. 

Our love was like a fairy tale. You were my world and I was your man but I was so naive to think that the past would be enough to keep you close. To make you remember me.  
We never got our happy ending! When you broke I tried mending but I just had to be free... free from the sorrow swelling in my heart. Free from the uncertainty of not knowing how to help you in your dilapidated state. So I left you alone with such unbearable suffering in order to burn myself in the hate for my enemy. How selfish of me!

I can't go on any more with the guilt of all the wrongs I’ve done by you. If you were to chose a different path than the one we began with I would respect your wishes. I would need to move on but not without feeling insecure. Since being damned to hell you have been my drive to push forward. 

I just wanted you to know how I feel and the way I feel...  
Casca I’m worried. I’m afraid of what is ahead of us. When you are revived and returned to me, what will your reaction be when we are reunited?


End file.
